


X-Ray and Vav

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Austin’s greatest heroes are X-Ray and Vav.





	X-Ray and Vav

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

Ray grinned, replacing his usual glasses with the custom-made X-Ray glasses, blinking a few times and trying to get used to seeing through the red and black swirls. At least they were prescription, though, unlike the first pair he’d had.

Next to him, Gavin ran his fingers through his hair, sending it into further spiked disarray. He washed his hands, looking himself over in the mirror before nodding and pulling his gloves on. He turned to his friend, grinning widely.

“Ready for this, X-Ray?”

“Oh, you know it, Vav!” The pair laughed, clenching their gloved fists at their sides and thrusting their hips towards each other.

“X-Ray… And Vav!” They cried in unison, stopping cold when someone opened the door to the bathroom they had gotten changed in. They exchanged a long, awkward stare with the man as he walked to the urinals, before the two men grabbed their backpacks (now holding their street clothes) and hurried out the door.

“He almost discovered our secret identities, X-Ray!” Vav exclaimed with a squawk, following his partner down to the nurse’s station just outside of the children’s recovery ward.

“Yeah, but we’re safe for now.” X-Ray offered the nurse on duty a smile, handing over his and Vav’s backpacks. “You’ll keep our things safe, right?”

The woman behind the desk smiled back, not quite as amused with the whole situation as the pair of grown men in costumes before her. “Sure. It’ll be behind the desk when you’re done.”

Waving to the nurse, X-Ray and Vav made their way through the wide double doors into the children’s recovery room of the hospital. They linked their arms, throwing their free hands out in a grand waving gesture. “Hello, everyone! Austin’s greatest heroes, X-Ray and Vav, are here!” X-Ray called out, immediately being greeted by giggles. He and Vav bowed slightly, before separating, going to visit the various recovering children.

They’d been doing this for months now, the Extra Life stream having put the idea in their heads, wearing the costumes for the evening and helping to raise money for kids like the ones they were visiting now. They’d never thought there would be much occasion to wear the custom-made suits outside of RTX, but they’d been quickly proven wrong.

Now the pair paraded around the room, talking to kids, playing with them, generally smiling and laughing along with the children in the recovery ward. X-Ray stood by the bed of a girl in a leg cast, staring at the white plaster, a marker in his hand. While he looked for a place to sign his name, he talked, grinning widely. “Yeah, I can see it, just like the x-ray machines the doctors use. You’re definitely gonna get better.” He scrawled his name in an open space, giving the marker back and giving her a high-five. “Those doctors know what they’re doing, right, Vav?” He called over to the blue-and-red-clad man.

Vav was sitting on the floor with a group of kids, apparently immersed in their puzzle. His head shot up, a wide grin on his face. “Definitely, X-Ray!” He called, turning back to the puzzle.

One Saturday a month, for about two hours, they’d don their costumes and create as little havoc as possible at whatever area hospital would agree to have them. It was a bit different from the usual super hero visits, the pair not being exactly world-known, but they enjoyed it and the kids seemed to get a kick out of it. Of course, they had to tone down the act a bit (Ray was always careful to watch his language, and they had a strict ‘no sexual stuff in front of the kids’ rule to follow), but every smile was more than worth the small sacrifices.

They moved through the room easily, winning over even the shyest of kids by the time they had to leave. Standing at the door, X-Ray and Vav grinned widely, waving to everyone. “Alright, now, everyone!” Vav called, looking over the crowd of children. “I want you all to promise me that you’ll do your best to get better and go home with your families, okay?”

“Yeah!” X-Ray added in, hooking his arm with Vav’s again. “As much fun as it is to visit everyone, we definitely want you all to go home real soon, okay?”

The requests were met with enthusiastic agreement, before the pair ducked out the door, capes flying behind them. They laughed, arms slung over each other’s shoulders, collecting their things from the nurse’s station and heading back to the lobby bathroom.

“Another successful mission by…” Gavin began, Ray joining him as they shouted their superhero names to the hopefully empty bathroom, “X-Ray and Vav!”

They high-fived, thrusting their hips at each other again, before ducking into toilet stalls to get changed as the bathroom door opened again.

It might have been stupid and dorky, true. But that didn’t change the fact that it was for the kids (or “4 da kidz” as Michael would have said), to bring smiles to young faces that had been through so much more than anyone, at any age, should have to go through.

Those smiles made it all worthwhile.


End file.
